


Thalia discovers oat milk

by FriendlyNeighbourhoodTransguy01



Series: The Stormchaser is a coffee shop [1]
Category: High Rollers DnD (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Autistic Nova V'ger, Awkward Flirting, Bakery and Coffee Shop, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Freudian Slips, M/M, Meet-Cute, Quillucius is very background, but it is there, coffee shop AU, it's Nova V'Ger's coffee shop AU we just live in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNeighbourhoodTransguy01/pseuds/FriendlyNeighbourhoodTransguy01
Summary: One morning Thalia stumbles into a coffee shop while very hungover. She discoverers a new favourite drink and meets a very cute blue haired girl.(Lockdown is getting to me I have started writing coffee shop AU)
Relationships: Nova V'Ger/Thalia Whisperwind, Qillek "Quill" Ad Khollar/Lucius Virion-Elluin Elenasto
Series: The Stormchaser is a coffee shop [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179683
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Thalia discovers oat milk

Nova turned the page of her book that she was discreetly hiding under the counter as she stood watching the till. The unmistakable sweet smell of freshly baked white chocolate macadamia nut cookies filled her nose from where Sentry was busy preparing this afternoon's baked goods. The familiar sounds of the chatter from the handful of customers and soft music pouring out of the speakers scattered around the cafe melted together into the background as Nova focused on the pages of her book. She didn’t notice the chime of the bell on the door as a new customer entered so she was taken by surprise when she heard a woman impatiently clearing her throat right in front of her.  
“Oh, sorry ma’am” Nova hurriedly placed her book down, losing her page in the process.  
Glancing up her eyes became level with the woman's torso. Nova was momentarily rendered speechless at the sight of her mostly unbuttoned white shirt, revealing a lot of skin- so much skin- sharp collar bones, toned stomach, a delicate tattoo of a snake trailed down her sternum between a full chest. Nova quickly made an effort not to gaup. She pulled her eyes up towards the ladies delicate facial features, and didn’t find herself any less flustered by her full lips, eyes obscured by a large pair of sunglasses, and hair in dreadlocks that were pulled into a messy bun.  
“Uhh- how- how can I do you?” Nova stammered  
“Oh, well-” The woman began with a smirk.  
“How- what can I do for you?” Nova blustered before the woman could make a joke, her face burning red with embarrassment.  
“Coffee.” The woman said, her attractive features still twisted into a smirk.  
“What sort of coffee?” Nova turned her attention towards her till.  
The woman stared at the board behind her for a long time. Her expression was inscrutable under the sunglasses, not that Nova could read people at the best of times, but there was an edge of pain to the furrow of her brow. “Just a coffee?” The woman said hopelessly.  
“We can do a flat white!” Nova gave her best customer service smile, her embarrassment quickly turning into annoyance at this lady's inability to give a coherent order.  
“Yeah, that’s fine” The woman sounded exhausted, and Nova felt a momentary pang of guilt.

“What sort of milk?” Nova asked, fingers hovering over the options on the till.  
“What’s milk?” The woman asked flatly.  
Nova glanced up to try and read the woman’s expression. As far as she could tell she didn’t seem to be joking. The large sunglasses didn’t help either, on inspection Nova did recognise the brand of sunglasses as one that her boss, Lucius, wore meaning they were probably extremely expensive and fashionable.  
“Would you like oat milk?” Nova suggested. “That’s very popular”  
“Sure.” She shrugged  
“And are you drinking in or taking out today?” Nova glanced up at the woman before turning her attention back to her till.  
“Out”  
“Perfect” Nova pressed the relevant button on the till. “Can I take your name please?” Nova looked towards the woman, eyes gradually drifting down towards her cleavage before snapping back up to her face.  
“Thalia” She said with a cool smile.  
“Thalia” Nova quietly repeated to herself as she wrote the name on a small paper cup. “Anything else?” There was a long pause where Thalia said nothing. “Okay that will be two pound fifty-”  
“And a hot chocolate” Thalia interrupted  
“No problem” Nova smiled, hitting the back button so that she could add to the order, “Same kind of milk?”  
“Sure”  
“Any cream or sprinkles? Marshmallows?” Nova asked  
“Yeah she’ll want all of that.” Thalia nodded  
Nova briefly wondered who “she” was. Maybe Thalia’s girlfriend? Hopefully not- Nova caught her train of thought, she could almost hear Quill’s voice in her head teasing her for once again getting too invested in an attractive customer who she’d probably never see again.  
“Is that all?” Nova asked  
“Can I get your number too?” Thalia smirked  
Nova went to press a button on her till before processing what she’d said. She froze. Her face grew uncomfortably hot as she flushed a deep red.  
“Uh- I- uhhh-'' she stammered, “We’re not allowed to give our personal numbers out to customers! I’m sorry.”  
“No worries, Nova” Thalia chuckled smugly  
Nova panicked a moment, wondering how Thalia knew her name before remembering that she wore a name badge.

“That will be everything then” Thalia held up a credit card between two long slender fingers with neatly manicured nails. Nova could have sworn she winked behind her sunglasses.  
“Uh- thank you.” Nova averted her gaze to her till. “Six uh- six pound ninety five please” Nova stammered.  
Thalia tapped her card onto the machine. As Nova handed the receipt their fingers brushed against each other and Nova couldn’t help but notice how soft Thalia’s skin was.  
“You uh- you can wait just over there, I’ll make your drinks now” Nova blushed, pointing towards the drinks collection point.  
Thalia didn’t move though, she just lent against the counter and watched as Nova started up the coffee machine. Luckily it was a quiet day, about half ten in the morning on a thursday so there wasn’t a queue of people for Thalia to get in the way of. Which was probably also why Quill had abandoned her out here, to make a fool of herself on her own.

“How long have you worked here, Nova?” Thalia asked  
“Since the start,” Nova said, focused on the task at hand “My friend Lucius opened this place”  
“How long ago was that? I don’t come to this part of town very often, although I might start now I’ve found this charming little place.” She said in a flirtatious tone.  
“Only a couple of months” Nova poured steamed oat milk into the drinks “and uh- thanks?” she found herself blushing again.  
“You're very welcome, my dear.” Thalia purred.  
Nova just about saved herself from dropping the can of squirty cream she was holding. She finished making the drinks and placed them in a cardboard cup holder on the counter in front of Thalia. Once again finding herself face to face (face to breast?) with her revealing shirt and exposed chest. Pulling her eyes up to catch Thalia smiling at her.  
“Thank you” Thalia said in the most genuine tone Nova had heard from her so far.  
“Any time” Nova smiled very politely  
Thalia scooped up the drinks and turned to a small stand next to the till, picked up a generous handful of sugar sachets, shoving them into the breast pocket of her shirt. She followed this up by gathering similar handfuls of coffee stirrers and milk portions. Nova let out a small giggle. Thalia lowered her sunglasses and gave nova a wink. Nova felt her cheeks burn bright red once more and held her hand up in a shy wave goodbye. Thalia waved back much more flirtatiously before spinning on her heels and swanning out of the cafe.

Nova was left staring at the door, her cheeks still flushed pink.  
“Wow, that was something” came Quill’s voice from behind her.  
She spun around seeing him leaning against the doorframe to Lucius’ office, a teasing grin spread across his face. Nova pouted.  
“You could have just given her your number, you were clearly into her” He chuckled.  
“I don’t break the rules, unlike you” Nova huffed adamantly.  
“What? The rules?” Quill furrowed his brow  
“Lucius doesn't let us give our numbers to people” Nova explained  
“You know Aila made that up to get people off of her back, right?” Quill raised an eyebrow “Lucius doesn't actually care what we do.”  
“Oh...” Nova looked dejected  
“Don’t worry, I’m sure she’ll come back to see you again”  
Nova blushed “I hope so” she muttered before quickly busying herself with wiping down the countertops.

“I only overheard you, I didn’t see her. What did she look like?” Quill asked, walking up beside her, also picking up a cloth to performatively wipe down a patch of countertop.  
“She uh- she was very pretty, she had nice hair, a really cool tattoo of a snake and she wore a shirt and she- she had breasts- and wow.” Nova babbled, not taking her eyes away from the small section of spotless metal she was repeatedly wiping.  
“You’re so poetic Nova” Quill playfully whipped her arm with the cloth he was holding.  
“You talking about the woman who just nicked all the coffee stirrers?” Aila, who had made her way over from her station by the door, said.  
“She stole all the coffee stirrers?” Quill laughed  
Aila nodded and lent against the glass cabinet displaying cakes and sandwiches.  
“Why didn't you stop her, security guard?” He asked  
“She was funny.” Aila shrugged.  
Sentry approached the group holding a tray of freshly baked cookies, shooting Aila a scolding look. Aila guiltily removed her hand from the glass cabinet, her attempt to wipe off the handprint she left with the corner of her apron resulted in more smudging. With a loving tut, Sentry placed the cookies down, pulled a spray bottle and cloth out of the front of her apron and proceeded to effortlessly wipe away Alia’s smudged handprint. 

They were interrupted by the bell on the door. Nova jumped over to her place in front of the till, Quill positioned himself by the coffee machines ready to prepare drinks, Sentry busied herself by organizing cookies and cakes in the cabinet and Aila stomped her way back over to her position by the door. 

__________________________

A strand of Lucius’ golden blonde hair fell from his neat bun as he giggled at Quill’s anecdote. Quill looked pleased with himself as he leant against the till, his back turned to the customers.  
“You're so funny Quill” Lucuis beamed, gesturing wildly with the box of chocolate flakes he was mid way through restocking the fridge with. 

The bell on the door went off, Lucius reluctantly went back to his stock as Quill spun around to greet the new customer.  
“Hello welcome to The Stormchaser, what can I get for you?” Quill chirped as his eyes met a tall tired looking woman dressed in a shirt that hung almost entirely open and a tight pair of leather trousers. Following closely behind her was a young girl with messy dark hair that fell in front of her face.  
“I’ll take a flat white with oat milk to take out, please” The woman spoke slowly.  
“No problem, anything else?” He looked towards the young girl who refused to meet his gaze, instead looking down at her scuffed converse.  
“She’ll take a hot chocolate, oat milk, all the toppings” The woman spoke for her.  
“That’s great” Quill smiled at the woman, making an effort not to look at the girl as he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. He was also trying not to look at the women's open shirt as that was one of the last things he wanted to see at eleven o’clock on a weekday, but unfortunately Quill wasn’t a particularly tall man so it was right at his eye level. He couldn’t help but notice the tattoo of a snake that sat on her chest. Was this the woman he overhead Nova incompetently flirting with yesterday?  
“Is that all?” He asked with a smile  
“Yes” She nodded, her eyes darted around what could be seen of the kitchen from the tills as if looking for someone. Quill smiled to himself.  
“Can I take a name?” He asked, remembering that Nova had never told him this woman's name, only that she had nice breasts.  
“Thalia” The woman said.  
Quill scrawled the name onto her cups. She paid and Quill started making her drinks. As he was doing so he noticed her continuing to look around the cafe and then squint at his name badge.  
“Quilleck?” Quill made a mental note to himself to get around to asking Lucius to add a pronunciation to his badge, or maybe just settle on getting one with his nickname on.  
“Last time I was here a sweet young lady with blue hair served me.” Thalia said “Nerva I think her name was. Is she in today?”  
“Nova?” Oh he couldn’t wait to tell Nova about this “She actually just left for her lunch break, she will be back in about forty minuets” For a moment Quill considered telling Thalia that Nova was spending her break visiting her mom's cafe down the street but decided against it.  
“Oh” A flicker of disappointment crossed Thalia’s face before she snapped into a confidant smile “Well tell her I said ‘hi’.”  
“I will” Quill agreed “If you wanted to catch her she works most days actually, so come by anytime, I’m sure she’d love to see more of you”  
“I’m sure she would.” Thalia winked.  
Quill held back a grimace and there was an audible groan from the young girl hanging close to Thalia’s side whose eyes were glued to her phone screen.  
Luckily Quill had finished preparing the drinks so he placed them on the counter and wished Thalia a good day. As soon as she was out of sight Quill pulled his phone out of his pocket and hurriedly began typing a text to Nova. 

“Excuse me Quill, no phones out where the customers can see unless it’s an emergency” Lucius said in his most authoritative tone.  
“It is an emergency” Quill chuckled  
“Oh, I’m sorry” Lucius looked genuinely concerned  
“No, not really, Lucius” Quill felt a little guilty but not enough to put his phone away. “That woman who was just in, Nova fancies her and I think she actually fancies Nova back, she was just asking after her” He smiled up at Lucius.  
“That’s so sweet!” Lucius blushed. “So sad that she just missed her”  
“I have a feeling she’s going to come back again tomorrow” Quill raised an eyebrow  
A bright smile spread across Lucius’ handsome face. “I hope so, Nova deserves a romance!”  
“Sure” Quill chuckled, he wasn’t entirely convinced that romance was what Thalia had in mind but he daren't suggest this to Lucius and shatter his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome to The Stormchaser coffee shop! Hope you enjoy your stay :)  
> Please remember to leave comments and kudos in the tip jar if you think any of the staff here are cute xoxo


End file.
